


Bad Language AKA The Reason For Orlando’s Foul Mouth

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why DOES Orlando swear so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Language AKA The Reason For Orlando’s Foul Mouth

No one knew the reason why Orlando swore so much, and he reflected that if they did know, they would probably decide they had been better off without the knowledge.  
  
It had really started before he and Viggo had even got together. Viggo had had a get together at his place, and Orlando had been sneaking around looking in his bathroom whilst Elijah took the bedroom and Dom the studio. Amongst the array of shaving paraphernalia and sticking plasters that filled the bathroom cupboard he had noticed rather a lot of bars of soap. Especially considering that Viggo didn’t appear to spend a lot of time washing. Orlando had filed this information away in the back of his mind and carried on diluting his blood stream with alcohol.  
  
He hadn’t thought about it again really, not having had occasion to be snooping in Viggo’s cupboards. It wasn’t until they were having a particularly wild party one night, that Viggo had caught Orlando’s eye after hearing him scream cunt particularly loudly, disrupting his poker game.  
  
“If you say that again, I’m going to take you upstairs and scrub your mouth out with soap,” Viggo said, his voice full of mirth. His eyes met Orlando’s over the top of the cards in his hand, challenging him. Orlando smirked, lifting his chin defiantly as he opened his mouth.  
  
“Cunt.”  
  
The response was immediate, and somewhat hilarious, and the resulting struggle didn’t last long. It finished with Orlando being marched up the stairs, one arm twisted behind his back, the other trapped at his side. It should have been humiliating how easily Viggo overpowered him in front of all his friends, who were calling encouragement to Viggo and commiserations to Orlando. However his cock was twitching in a way that suggested that humiliation was the last thing on it’s mind.  
  
The bathroom door slammed behind them and Orlando heard the twist of the key in the lock, and the small snick that meant that Viggo had removed it from the lock. He waited to be released from the hold Viggo had on his arm, assuming that this was all for show; they would have a kiss and maybe a quickie, and then go back and join the party.  
  
Orlando was sorely mistaken, as he soon discovered. Viggo bent him over the sink, holding him down with one arm whilst the other found an open bar of soap which was rather handily out on the sink. Orlando didn’t think he had ever seen a bar of soap on Viggo’s sink before; he had to wonder if Viggo had been planning this. Orlando didn’t start to panic properly until Viggo stood close behind him, planting an elbow firmly into the small of Orlando’s back so that he could use both hands to wet the soap and work up a good lather on Orlando’s toothbrush. Orlando still squealed a little inside at the fact that he had his own toothbrush at Viggo’s house, but right now he kind of wished that he didn’t.  
  
“Open wide, sweetheart,” Viggo smiled down at Orlando as he spoke, his voice low with what Orlando couldn’t mistake for anything other than arousal. Orlando’s mouth dropped open of it’s own accord. When Viggo used that particular tone of voice, it seemed to bypass the conscious part of Orlando’s brain and go straight to whatever muscles it was he wanted to control. As Viggo leant forward, Orlando became aware that he was not the only one with a startlingly hard cock.  
  
Viggo started almost gently, as though worried that Orlando might buck him off and run downstairs to scream about what a pervert his lover was. Seeing the way Orlando held his mouth open, the way he had relaxed over the cabinet, his body no longer fighting a battle he had chosen to lose, Viggo’s smile twisted on his lips. He moved the toothbrush with purpose, determined to do a proper job of this, now he had started.  
  
Orlando fought down the urge to gag as the disgusting taste of the soap spread around his mouth. It hadn’t been too bad at first, when the frothy substance was just on his teeth and gums. Then Viggo had pushed the toothbrush between his teeth, and his tongue had come into contact with the soap for the first time. If he hadn’t been held firmly in place, physically by Viggo’s body and mentally by whatever part of him it was that had made him open his mouth in the first place.  
  
Finally satisfied with his work, Viggo laid down the toothbrush and stood up, allowing Orlando to straighten; enjoying the disgusted faces that his young lover was pulling.  
  
“I can’t believe…” Orlando began, only to be hushed by a finger on his lips.  
  
“You deserve a reward for not struggling,” Viggo said, smiling at Orlando and pushing him to his knees. Orlando licked his lips reflexively as Viggo unzipped his jeans, revealing his hard cock. Orlando leant forward, taking the engorged organ into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the pulsating vein.  
  
Viggo groaned in pleasure, whatever graces and decorum Orlando might lack, he gave a blow job the likes of which Viggo had never experienced before. His tongue teased and lapped at every sensitive little spot on Viggo’s cock until the engorged organ was buried deep in Orlando’s throat. Orlando swallowed around the head of Viggo’s cock, humming and pressing his tongue against the underside.  
  
With Orlando’s undoubted talent in this area, it was not long before Viggo was spilling his seed into Orlando’s eager throat, holding him there a moment with a hand on the stripe of hair that covered the centre of Orlando’s scalp.  
  
Orlando nuzzled against Viggo’s hip, his own hips moving slightly as his own hard cock pressed against the zip of his jeans. Big brown eyes lifted to meet Viggo’s gaze, silently begging for relief.  
  
“Up you get,” Viggo ordered, helping Orlando to his feet, and pressing the heel of his hand against Orlando’s crotch. Squeezing gently, Viggo massaged Orlando’s genitals through his jeans, swiftly bringing him to his release.  
  
“Oops…” said Viggo, smirking at the damp stain that was spreading across the front of Orlando’s jeans. Orlando looked down at his crotch, and then back up at Viggo. A mischievous grin lit up his face and he spoke, deliberately and carefully.  
  
“Fucking cunt.”  
  
They didn’t make it back down to the party that night far, far too busy exploring this new side of themselves, and every day Orlando swore as much and as loudly as he could – when Viggo could hear him. And no one ever knew why Orlando’s already filthy mouth had suddenly got a whole lot dirtier.


End file.
